Crier dans le vide
by Brioche au chocolat
Summary: Lorsque Hiroto cria, personne ne lui répondit, ne le regarda ou ne l'aida. Il n'y avait personne avec lui, alors il chercha une compagnie, quelqu'un pour le guider, pour comprendre où il était. C'était dans ses moments là qu'il se demandait qui il était vraiment.


**Note de l'Auteure : Bonsoir/Bonjour, je viens de voir que de nouveaux personnages avaient été rajoutés à la liste pour les tags et je peux enfin « identifier » Kira Hiroto et ça c'est chouette ! Bref un OS que j'avais écrit depuis pas mal de temps mais que je devais finir ! Bonne lecture en espérant que les fautes ne seront pas dérangeantes s'il y en a !**

**Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

**[...]**

**Personnages :**** Kira Hiroto, Kiyama Hiroto (Gran), Kiyama Tatsuya (mentionné)**

**Avertissement : Kira Hiroto sera désigné comme « Hiroto » et Kiyama Hiroto comme « Gran » pour éviter de se mélanger les pinceaux.**

**[...]**

Lorsque Hiroto cria, personne ne lui répondit, ne le regarda ou ne l'aida. Il se sentait seul, abandonné, perdu. Il était dans un endroit noir et il avait peur mais ce n'était pas de l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait personne avec lui, alors il cherche une compagnie, quelqu'un pour le guider, pour comprendre où il était.

Alors il avançait tout de même, prudemment, la posture un peu recroquevillé comme s'il désirait être plus petit, plus discret. Quand il fermait les yeux, derrière ses paupières se dessine que le vide, cette idée de chute et son vertige le reprenait. Alors il ne fermait pas les yeux, il continuait juste d'avancer dans cet endroit sombre qui semblait à la fois étroit et immense. Il espérait toujours voir un point de lumière, quelque part autour de lui, n'importe où, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Il marcha pour ce qui semblait être des heures, ou du moins des minutes interminables, ses pieds étaient légers mais ses jambes étaient lourdes alors il avait l'impression de ne presque pas avancer. Il garde espoir de voir un rayon de lumière ou même de voir quelqu'un. Hiroto détestait être seul.

Puis, il le vit au loin, cette silhouette qui semblait briller à travers l'obscurité. Cette fois, Hiroto ne cria pas, il se contenta juste d'avancer, on ne sut si c'était par peur d'effrayer l'ombre lointaine ou par peur de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Il aimerait penser qu'il était confiant lorsqu'il marchait mais en vérité il ne l'était pas et son allure le montrait. Il se rapprocha donc suffisamment pour identifier cet inconnu.

Lorsque sa respiration s'accéléra en reconnaissant la personne devant lui, il se sentit devenir vacillant. Cette inconnu n'en était pas tant un puisqu'Hiroto arriva à reconnaître Tatsuya, pourtant il était à la fois si similaire et différent. C'était peut être ses cheveux relevés vers le ciel invisible, cette combinaison grise ridicule qu'il portait ou encore ses yeux avec cette couleur particulière qui étaient plus plissés, comme si lui aussi l'étudiait, le jaugeant et le jugeant.

Les jambes d'Hiroto picotaient désagréablement lorsqu'il se retrouva face à cette personne qu'il pensait connaître sans en être vraiment sûr, avec incertitude. Il resta donc à une distance de sécurité. Il avait remarqué l'éclat dangereux dans le regard de l'autre et ne voulait pas risquer d'être en danger. Il était donc plus prudent qu'à l'accoutume, plus méfiant et surtout peu confiant. Cette confiance qu'il voulait montrer pour faire croire aux autres qu'il était courageux. C'était dans ses moments là qu'il se demandait qui il était vraiment.

« Réponse facile, tu es moi et je suis toi. »

Hiroto eut les yeux fixés sur la bouche de l'autre, sur les mots qui semblaient en sortir, comme s'ils coulaient de ses lèvres. Puis il fronce les sourcils.

« Non, je suis moi et tu es moi. » Répondit-il en relevant son regard vers les yeux moqueurs de l'autre, ce vert qui ne semblait pas être du vert et qui était différent de ceux qu'il connaissait.

Jamais, Hiroto ne releva le fait que l'autre avait répondu à une question non posée, comme s'il semblait lire dans son esprit. On ne sut pas si c'était parce qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué ou alors parce qu'il avait décidé de l'ignorer.

Un sourire étrange s'étira sur les lèvres de l'étranger aux cheveux relevés et celui aux cheveux gris sentit ses poils se dresser sur sa nuque. Il fit un pas en arrière, prudent mais hésitant. L'autre fit un pas en avant confiant et inconscient. La distance entre eux ne changea donc pas, comme figée à une certaine limite.

« Tu n'es pas Tatsuya. »

La remarque était inutile, c'était juste une observation dite à voix haute sans même avoir besoin d'une réelle confirmation. L'expression du rouquin ne changea pas.

« Non, je ne suis pas ce « Tatsuya », je suis Gran. »

Puis le dénommé Gran passa une de ses mains sur son visage et ses cheveux auparavant relevés tombèrent doucement et avec légèretés dans une coiffure trop familière pour la tête frisée.

« Mais je suis également Hiroto. »

Soudainement, il se rapprocha de l'autre et le poussa violemment au sol, sans prévenir. Hiroto eut le souffle coupé pendant un minuscule instant et sentit ses jambes trembler, l'empêchant de se relever. Puis Gran s'approcha de celui aux cheveux gris, son sourire était devenu différent, comme forcé. Il attrapa le haut que l'autre portait et avec des yeux remplit de larmes, il leva son poing en l'air, près à l'abaisser sur le visage d'Hiroto qui était toujours à terre.

Gran était presque à califourchon sur lui et il essaya de s'écarter mais la prise était solide, forte, assuré, alors il se contenta d'écouter ce que le garçon étrange avait à lui dire. Au fond de lui, il paniquait mais il ne voulait pas le montrer à ce rouquin, il ne voulait d'ailleurs le montrer à personne, alors il garda un visage neutre.

« Il t'a toujours préféré ! Je te déteste ! »

Quelque chose ce brisa en Hiroto en entendant cette phrase. Peut être était-ce le fait que cette voix était identique à celle de Tatsuya ou encore qu'ils possédaient le même visage, mais Hiroto ne pouvait supporter de voir la douleur et la tristesse en une seule et même expression sur ce garçon. Il ne voulait pas le voir ainsi. Alors il parla doucement, avec un ton qu'il employait très rarement si ce n'était jamais.

« Mais il t'aime quand même pas vrai ? »

C'était une question qui n'avait pas besoin de réponse, personne n'avait besoin de préciser de qui ils parlaient, ils se comprenaient, comme s'ils étaient liés. Puis Hiroto fit un geste étonnant, il tendit les bras et prit Gran dans ceux-ci, ils étaient maintenant couchés sur le sol sombre, l'un au dessus de l'autre. Le poing auparavant en l'air de l'autre trembla, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait finalement frapper sa cible ou non, avant de retomber mollement contre le corps de celui aux cheveux rouges.

« Je te comprends. »

Puis les larmes s'échappèrent librement des yeux du rouquin avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans les bras de l'autre, son corps se détendant face à la chaleur qu'émanait celui aux cheveux gris.

L'espace sombre et obscure qui les entourait devint soudainement blanc et malgré le flash de lumière soudain, Hiroto ne lâcha jamais le garçon dans ses bras et continua de le regarder doucement, prudemment et tendrement. Il refusait de le lâcher, il le garderait contre lui. Il voyait une partie de lui en Gran, cette partie de lui qui avait tant désiré être reconnu par son père, qui voulait être plus aimé.

Enfin, il sentit les murs déjà fragiles de son esprit s'effondrer, le barrage céda et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Il pleura avec Gran, trempant la combinaison grise de l'autre. Il sentit sa bouche se crisper puis de détendre et laissa les souffles difficiles et des gémissements pitoyables s'échapper de ses lèvres. Les bras se l'étranger le serrèrent enfin en retour et aucun des deux ne bougea malgré leur position. Ils étaient bien couchés sur le sol, l'un écrasant l'autre.

Le nez d'Hiroto coulait et des reniflements dégoutant s'en échappaient mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste se concentrer sur la chaleur qui semblait tellement réelle contre son corps, contre ses bras, contre ses mains. Cette chaleur qui n'était sûrement pas réelle mais qui était pourtant réconfortante.

Ils se soutenaient l'un et l'autre, sans aucun mot, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment mais ils s'en fichaient, quel était le mal dans le fait d'aider quelqu'un dans le besoin ? Hiroto bougea doucement et attrapa les yeux de l'autre avec les siens, ils ne bougèrent plus, laissant le contact visuel parler pour eux. Puis celui aux cheveux grisés détourna doucement le regard lorsqu'il se mit à parler.

« N'oublis pas que tu es toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre, n'essaye pas de devenir quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. »

On ne savait pas s'il disait ses paroles pour Gran ou pour lui même mais étaient tout de même dites, il était maintenant impossible de les effacer.

« Je sais. »

La réponse courte et simple résumait les pensées des deux. Puis Hiroto resserra doucement sa prise sur Gran et ferma les yeux. Cette fois il ne vit pas le vide et cette chute mortelle qui lui donnait la nausée, non, il ne vit rien et c'était mieux ainsi. Maintenant, il n'avait plus vraiment peur mais il n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Alors, contre l'épaule de l'autre, il murmura doucement une question, ses yeux regardant autour de lui, regardant cette blancheur, cette lumière qui les entouraient.

« Quelqu'un est là ? »

Et cette fois, lorsque Hiroto posa une question, même sans crier, il reçut une réponse. Ce fut d'abord un petit rire de la part du rouquin contre lui avant qu'il ne réponde avec un sourire qu'il ne réussit pas à cacher contre l'épaule de celui qu'il tenait et qui le tenait.

« Je suis là. »

Puis, Hiroto se sentit rassuré, il ferma les yeux, avec encré derrière ses paupières, le sourire à la fois nouveau et familier de Gran.

[...]

Lorsque Hiroto ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus au même endroit, il était dans son lit, il pouvait sentir le matelas sous lui et l'oreiller sous sa tête avec ce plafond vierge au dessus de lui mais il ne sentait plus cette chaleur agréable et confortable contre lui. Quand il passa ses mains sur ses joues, il sentit des larmes sèches sur celles-ci et il se figea soudainement pendant quelques secondes.

Il repensa à Gran, sa présence inquiétante qui devint rapidement et étrangement rassurante. Lorsqu'il battit des paupières, il revit une ombre de son sourire et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il décida donc de sortir de son lit pour aller voir Tatsuya, il avait une soudaine envie de voir le rouquin. Malgré tout une question resta en suspend dans sa tête et lorsqu'il aurait du temps pour réfléchir, il allait sûrement se la poser, se demander si Gran existait vraiment et s'il n'était pas juste quelqu'un qu'il avait inventé pour se rassurer et se pardonner ?

Il essaya d'ignorer son esprit et de rejoindre Tatsuya qui lui était bien réel.

[...]

Très loin, dans les tréfonds du temps, de l'espace, de l'univers et des étoiles. Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ouvrit difficilement les yeux, essayant de se souvenir quand il c'était endormi mais n'en avait aucun souvenir. Puis il passa une main sur ses joues et sentit des larmes sèches sur celles-ci. Il se contenta d'un rictus triste et de quelques autres larmes avant de relever la tête vers l'énorme pierre violette qui brillait devant lui, essayant d'oublier l'autre.

Après tout, dans cet univers il était mort.


End file.
